The Charmed Ones' Meet The Cullens'
by Jason Porter
Summary: The Cullens' and their life long friend Bella Sawn are traveling through San Francisco, California to meet the Vampire Queen after she stole their abilities, but the Charmed Ones cross their paths. What will happen between these two sources of good?


The Charmed Ones' Meet The Cullens'

Prologue: Vampire Voyagers

Paige Matthews had just orbed to her sister Piper Halliwell's mansion. Orbing was a method of transporting ones' self from one place to another in blue orbs. Paige was anxious to see her sister for she had just been visited by one of the Elders of the Elder Haven. The only problem was Piper was nowhere to be found, and in her place was Phoebe. Paige was hesitant to talk to Phoebe for Phoebe, who was her other sister, had conjured on Paige a truth spell making her reveal what she truly thought of Phoebe. "Hello Phoebe," Paige said tightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry, Paige? The truth of it is that Prue did the same thing to Piper and me years ago, only I wasn't as upset," Phoebe said. Paige thought this over for a minute and then her face went from hostility to overwhelming gladness.

"I am sorry for my reaction, Phoebe. It's just that you now know what I truly think of you and that scares me," Paige said as her face changed from gladness to sadness. Phoebe took Paige to the living room to sit her down and talk, but there sitting were Piper and an unexpected visitor, Prue Halliwell, the Charmed One's sister. What she was doing there was anyone's guess.

"Hello Paige, it's me; Prue," Prue said. Paige seemed a little shocked but soon recovered. She went over to Prue and gave her a hug which Prue had gladly returned.

"It is very nice to see you, at last. Yes I have seen pictures, but it is even better to meet you in person," Paige said as she sat down on the sofa with Piper and Prue.

"The same to you, I just hope you don't feel like you're supposed to replace me," Prue said as if she knew what Paige was thinking.

"How did you know?" Paige asked in awe.

"Well, I can read people's thoughts, apparently it was a power I would receive were I still alive," Prue explained. She then looked at Phoebe. "It's sort of like being an Empath, but it's not the same," Prue adjusted.

"Why are you here anyway?" Paige asked thinking that it couldn't be just to meet her.

"I think you can answer that question, after all it has to do with why Cain the Elder came to visit you earlier today," Prue said. Paige then looked as though she was hit by a ton of bricks. After all, how could she forget about the news she was coming to tell Piper and now Phoebe.

"Right, I almost forgot. Piper, Phoebe, Cain the Elder visited me today to warn me about a new danger, a danger that poses a huge threat," Paige explained.

"Care to elaborate?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course," Paige said as she drew in a breath. "Cain explained to me that there was a so called clan of Vampires passing through San Francisco. They are known as the Cullen family and it is reported that these Vampires have a human with them."

"Vampires traveling with a human, how unlikely. Are they good or bad Vampires?" Piper asked as she motioned for her sisters to follow her up to the attic.

"Is there even such a thing as good Vampires?" Phoebe asked as they reached the second floor of the mansion, continuing on.

"I am not too sure, then again we did save Paige from her Vampire self once when we dealt with the Vampire Queen," Piper explained as they finally reached the attic where the Book of Shadows had lain.

"What exactly should we look for then?" Prue asked trying to make herself known.

"We should find the page of the Vampire Queen and then go from there," Phoebe said as she opened the Book of Shadows. Immediately the book had opened to the page of the Vampire Queen. Phoebe touched the page but then her eyes shut and she froze to the spot.

"Come on Bella, we have to get going if we want to get to Phoenix. I heard that the Vampire Queen was relocating there," said a satisfying, youthful voice of one Edward Cullen. Bella, who was known as an innocent, had a look of despair in her eyes. Finally she decided to leave with the handsome boy. As the two walked away, there was a building in view; Buckland's Auction House.

"Did you just have a premonition?" Prue asked Phoebe as Phoebe recovered. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. "What did you see, Phoebes?"

"I think I saw one of the Vampires, he has a girl captive who is probably sixteen or seventeen years old," Phoebe said. "there is something else. I saw them in front of where you used to work. Buckland's."

"Does that mean they are here in San Francisco?" Paige asked as she went to the Book of Shadows.

"I don't think so, not yet anyway. I do know one thing though, this Vampire is looking for the Vampire Queen and he believes that she is located in Phoenix, Arizona," Phoebe explained. Piper and Paige had a look of shock on their face.

"That is impossible; we killed the Vampire Queen and all of the other Vampires ages ago!" Piper exclaimed. She then started to pace the attic. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," Prue said. Everyone looked towards her. "I think that myself and Paige should go to Phoenix and try to look for the Vampire Queen."

"Are you serious? That is suicide, we don't even have anything to protect you two," Phoebe said. For once she was telling Prue how it was.

"Well I am already dead, so it doesn't matter. And Paige can orb at will, so what's the problem?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked defeated.

"Fine, you two go and Piper and I will stay here looking for the family of Vampires. Just in case though, make a couple of potions to take with. Piper and I will get a hold of Coop and Billie for back up," Phoebe said. Paige nodded and walked down to the kitchen with Prue.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Piper asked as she left downstairs after Prue and Paige left.

"Fortunately, too bad it's not permanent," Phoebe said with a sigh.

"I honestly fail to see why we have to go see this Vampire Queen, what does she have to do with your family? Beside the fact that she is a Vampire?" Bella Swan asked.

"Oh Bella, you still have quite a lot to learn. You see Chloe isn't just a Vampire; she is the Queen of the Vampires. That includes good and bad, obviously. And our family has been summoned to meet her for apparently she has an important task for us to deal with," Edward explained.

"You sound like you are in love with this Vampire Queen," Bella said, disgusted with Edward at this point.

"Bella, you know that you are the only one that I love. And you must understand that you are the only one that I will ever love," Edward said. Bella turned back towards Edward and pressed her warm lips against his cold, icy lips. "Now then, we should be in Phoenix in about two days, we will arrive in San Francisco in about two hours. We will meet Carlisle in San Francisco, okay?"

"Why don't we just use your amazing abilities to get to San Francisco now?" Bella asked as she walked towards Edward's shiny Volvo.

"That is impossible to do. The Vampire Queen has taken away our amazing abilities, as you call them, and put us to the test to see who arrives there first. It is a battle of the fittest," Edward explained as he got in the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"Why would she put you to the test?" Bella asked though she was still confused even though Edward had thought it clear.

"Chloe wants to see which group of Vampires, or Vampire by itself, can make it to her cave. Then she will give the Vampire or Vampires their abilities back and she will then give them the opportunity to hunt on her children. They of course are very willing," Edward said.

"And her children are not human, correct?" Bella asked.

"Of course not, Bella. You should fully understand that my family no longer hunts on humans, it is animals or other Vampires," Edward said. By now he had started the vehicle and was on the road heading towards San Francisco.

"I am sorry for assuming, but when you said children I wasn't too sure," Bella said. She looked out the window and saw trees going by rather slowly, or going by slower than Edward's normal speed.

"It's all right Bella. But there is something that you must be aware of. When we reach the lair of the Vampire Queen you must stay with Alice outside, there is no way that you are able to go inside without the Vampire Queen destroying you. That is both physically and mentally. Bella, you must be careful when we get to Phoenix." Edward explained, though he explained this in a calm tone.

"I have dealt with an evil Vampire by the name of James who came very close to both killing my human self and turning me into a Vampire myself," Bella began, "I think I can deal with something as vital as a Vampire Queen by the name of Chloe. But I do have one question, why is it that all of these Vampire events end up taking place in my original home?"

"Bella, I honestly can say that I have absolutely no idea," Edward said with a sigh of worriedness.

"I suppose that is okay, as long as it isn't a continuing thing," Bella said as she leaned to kiss Edward on his cheek.

"Knowing you Bella, I think it is a guarantee that it will continue to happen. Plus, you are definitely far from accident prone. That brings me to something else I think should happen," Edward said as he lowered his speed in the Volvo.

"What is that?" Bella asked noting the panic in Edward's voice which really didn't show itself too often.

"I think after we visit the Vampire Queen, when we get back to Forks, we tell your father about my family," Edward said as, once again, he sighed in worriedness.

"I don't think we should tell my father, I mean after we told my mother I don't think I can risk it. I mean my mom took it horribly and she isn't even talking to me anymore," said Bella.

"That is exactly why we have to tell Charlie, we have to see how he would react. We have to take the risk," Edward said.

"I am surprised that you, Edward Cullen, are saying this; and on top of that you sound so reassuring and positive no less," Bella said. Edward simply rolled his eyes, but just then his cell phone rang, he had it in his hand before Bella could even hear it ring.

"Hello?" Edward said. He paused for a little while to hear the person on the other line. Then he turned to Bella and his eyes widened. "I understand, okay. Magic you say? And you have connections? What's her name?" He paused for quite a long time. "All right, I will try it and call you back to see what happens." He then hung up his phone and began to speak to Bella. "Apparently we have our abilities back, but it isn't thanks to the Vampire Queen."

"I heard something about magic, is that the reason?" Bella asked.

"Precisely, I mean I have heard of magic before but I thought it wasn't true. Apparently though someone by the name of Prue Halliwell gave us our abilities, she lives in San Francisco and we need to get there as soon as possible. I'd brace yourself if I were you." Bella closed her eyes and the car was thrust forward and was soon going faster than 180 miles per hour. Within thirty minutes Edward and Bella had arrived in San Francisco in front of Buckland's Auction House.

Part One:

"Piper, I am telling you that it is impossible for the Vampire Queen to regain her thrown, or to have it passed down to a future heir. This has to be one of the few premonitions which have lead Phoebe wrong. And sending Paige with Prue to Arizona? What were you thinking?" Leo, Piper's husband, asked. Leo was a former Whitelighter so he was always worrying over the sisters.

"No offense Leo, I love you, but I trust Phoebe's premonitions over your lectures. Now we have to go to Prue's work, that is to say her old work. Phoebe is on her way there, let's go," Piper said tugging on the hem of Leo's collar. He grudgingly followed Piper out to her green caravan. Like a child getting into a vehicle, Piper opened the door for Leo who got in on the passenger's side.

"How come I can't ever drive?" Leo asked though he already knew the answer.

"To tell you the truth Leo, because you're dead. You haven't had your license for, what, nearly a century? I don't think that's the best idea," Piper said as she started the van and pulled out of the driveway. "You could be of some use though, Cole is still in the afterlife; correct?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything now?" Leo asked. He eyed Piper suspiciously.

"Well, he was the last one to have a full conversation with the Vampire Queen and he may have some information on this family of vampires. You could ask one of the Elders to come down and have a meeting to see if you could basically rent Cole out for a little bit," Piper said all in one breath.

"Come to think of it Piper, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. You said Cain the Elder talked to Paige, I used to be on good terms with him," Leo said. He looked like he was thinking hard but then began again, "There could be several problems. Cole died as the Source so he could try to reclaim the throne, he has many powers since you saw him last; probably even more. He could team up with the Vampire Queen. And there is the slight possibility he could go after Coop, well; let's hope everything goes well." Leo opened his door and got out of the vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Piper called after him.

"I am going to go to the Book of Shadows, after all the Elders won't listen to a mortal; not willingly anyways. Go to Buckland's now and find Phoebe, this family could be dangerous," Leo said then leaving again into the house. Piper rolled her eyes and continued on to Buckland's. It took around thirty minutes to get there judging on how Piper forgot the route, some sister. She arrived to see a crowd of breathtaking people whom looked magnificent, such a lacking word to describe these inhuman people. Piper got out of the van and as soon as she walked past this group of people, they went after her.

"Touch me and I will be forced to take action!" Piper screamed not knowing what else to say. The tall dark haired one simply laughed. "What?" Piper said dumbfounded.

"You can't hurt us you Witch! We are Vampires!" The voice of this god like man sounded heavenly.

"Oh yeah," Piper said with a tone of nervousness. She positioned her hands at 2:00 and 8:00. The crowd had been blasted, not killed, but blasted backwards. No one noticed anything from the other side of the street.

"This can not be a Witch, Emmett! What is wrong?" asked a tall blonde man. He resembled Leo, slightly, Piper thought.

"I am a Witch for your information. What? Haven't heard of molecular combustion?" Piper asked loving her word usage, after all that is what Melinda Warren had called it.

"This is one powerful Witch, Carlisle. You have to admit," said the one named Emmett. The one named Carlisle gave a sudden smile as he looked at a short, brown haired one. He resembled the age of 17 though Piper knew better when it came to Vampires.

"You haven't seen anything, bub, wait until you meet my sisters!" Piper exclaimed still ignoring the fact she was in public.

"Well we do have Phoebe, a very weak one she is. Having premonitions is her ability?" asked Carlisle. He stepped closer and closer to Piper; she saw that Carlisle had blood trickling down his white t-shirt. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't dead.

"What the hell do you mean you have Phoebe?" Piper asked, outraged. "And by the way, we don't call them abilities, we call them powers," Piper added thinking this might scare these Vampires whom she noticed weren't afraid of the sunlight. In fact she just took in the fact that they were glistening, shining sort of. Like when a crystal is put into the sun, rainbowish even.

"Well since you are Bad Witches, or Warlocks; we took one of your sisters into captive. Being one of the few Good Vampire families in the world we take it into our hands when it comes to evil," Carlisle explained. At this Piper simply laughed.

"Warlocks? Ha! You are all so naive. We are the Charmed Ones, ever heard of them?" Piper asked. Carlisle dropped whatever it was that he was holding in his palm.

"The Charmed Ones? The most powerful Good Witches of earth?" Carlisle said. He motioned to a beautiful blonde, one of his daughters named Rosaline and she touched Piper's head as she did to Phoebe earlier on.

"I am sorry Carlisle, before I had seen a Demon and I didn't know what to think, but now I know. I am sorry Piper, our family is sorry. Emmett, get Phoebe; and go find Edward and Bella," Rosaline said though she sounded tense saying the name Bella. Wait a minute, Piper remembered that was the name of the girl who was in trouble; the innocent.

"Wait, since you say you are Good Vampires; why do you have an innocent?" Piper asked as Phoebe slowly walked from a white tinted window car. She looked afraid for her life.

"An innocent?" asked another beautiful Vampire named Jasper. He looked toward Carlisle.

"An innocent is either a human or other being known to mankind, all of mankind that is," Carlisle said nodding towards Piper, "which is innocent as their soul. They were meant for a greater purpose and Good Magical Beings help them. That is what Bella is. And Piper, trust us, we have all learned to get over our thirst for blood so we wouldn't ever try anything on Bella."

"Right," Jasper cut in. "We only hunt animals, but animals that were meant to die anyway. Besides, Edward over here is in love with Bella." Piper took this all in as just then Bella and Edward approached.

"Edward, Phoebe and Piper here..." Carlisle was once again cut off but only by Edward this time.

"I heard, and I told Bella all about the Charmed Ones; I take it," Edward said with the more dreamy voice of the century. He shook both Piper and Phoebe's hand.

"So my question is," Phoebe uttered from a small voice, "why are you at our sister Prue's old work?"

"Call it destiny?" Edward said bowing to both Piper and Phoebe.

"I certainly would," Piper said as they walked a little ways.

"In fact Piper, we would like to talk about Prue and one of her former lives," Carlisle said as he walked with Piper. This conversation opener didn't surprise her, which _did_ surprise Carlisle.

"Okay, what about whichever former life she had?" Piper asked. Though she assumed she knew which life it was that Carlisle would speak of.

"The last name was Bowen, unfortunately for Edward he fell in love with Prue; former Prue that is to say. Apparently Prue's past regression came up with her in her ghostly life and we got our abilities back," Carlisle said.

"Abilities back? By Prue? Okay, confused; elaborate, please." Piper said not noticing that they had stopped walking.

"Well the thing with becoming a Vampire is that A. you forget or barely remember your last life and B. depending on what you did and who you were you get an ability which resembled who you were," Carlisle said. Edward had cut in at this point.

"So the Vampire Queen who as you probably already know about took away our abilities and forced all the Vampires of the world into a battle of the fittest. We are meeting her in Phoenix and after we greet her and show her that we are there we get back our abilities," Edward said. "And then she allows us to feed on her non-human children," Edward said adding non-human so as to comfort Bella who had struck up a conversation with Phoebe.

"I don't wish to sound rude right now, this is all very interesting, but I suggest we get inside," Piper said looking around for something that clearly no one else could see.

"Alright, why though?" Carlisle asked as the large group walked into the Auction House. Immediate memories filled through Piper's head causing Edward to shut his eyes tightly.

"A Warlock by the name of Jeremy just blinked to where you were previously standing. Impossible Phoebe, I know," Piper said.

"It has to be Abraxas," Phoebe explained. Carlisle and his so called family were all listening eagerly, even Bella was.

"We vanquished him though, years ago even," Piper said. Piper looked around but still didn't see Jeremy like she did before.

"It is quite possible that Abraxas belonged in a Demon cult, it wouldn't be the first time. So it is possible that someone from his cult found his work and continued it, we need to get to the house!" Phoebe said.

"Paige!" Piper called. Phoebe repeated Paige's name several times as well. Just then Paige and Prue orbed to Piper and Phoebe.

"What? Woah! We're at my old work," Prue said. She quickly ducked behind a plant so as not to be detected.

"Paige, you have to orb us and our new friends to the Manor right away to get to the Book of Shadows, let's go!" Piper yelled. "You all, grab on to each other's hands and then grab mine; trust me," Piper explained to the Cullens'. Paige and Prue joined the group still not knowing who this family was. Paige said aloud Home and soon the whole group orbed to the Halliwell Manor. Paige accidentally, but thankfully, orbed the group on top of a Demon. Who he was, no one knew. But Phoebe and Piper were right that Abraxas was in a cult for this Demon looked exactly like Abraxas's clone. A horned red and black figure, robed in black wear. Piper tried to blow up this Abraxas but she only caused him to bleed a little. This caused the Vampires to roar in ravenous anger.

"Get him Jasper!" Carlisle said with a hint of gleam in his eyes. Jasper knelt down and bound at Abraxas. He bit Abraxas on his neck and the Demon went down immediately. Jasper started to suck the blood when all of a sudden Abraxas disappeared. The Vampires looked confused.

"Congratulations Jasper," Piper began, "you vanquished your first Demon." Jasper looked sad and scary as blood drizzled down from his mouth.

"What are those Vampires doing here?" Paige asked in disgust.

"Oh, don't worry. They are Good Vampires," Phoebe explained. "Think of them as the Charmed Vampires. They protect the innocent." Paige eyed the Vampires subtle state now and realized, along with Prue, that this could prove to be true.

"Why are they going to see the Vampire Queen though?" Prue asked, asking the question that Paige was about to.

"They are going to receive their powers that the Vampire Queen stole from them," Piper said flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for signs that Abraxas 2 had been through, and there were plenty signs.

"I can believe that," Paige said absentmindedly. She went over to Piper and stared in shock to see that there was nothing to be seen on quite a few pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Um, Carlisle. How long do you have until you plan to reach Phoenix?" Piper asked. Carlisle looked side tracked, which he was.

"If we want to get there earlier then anyone else, I would say two days to be there," Carlisle said looking like he was desperate to leave to Phoenix with his family now.

"What If I could promise to get you there tomorrow instead of Wednesday? Of course with major help, in fact all of the help, from Paige? She could orb you there within ten seconds," Piper said. Edward and Carlisle noticed that there were strings attached.

"What would we have to do?" Carlisle asked. Piper turned the Book of Shadows towards the Cullens'.

"Vanquish the majority of the evil we killed in the past," Piper said, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm up for another vanquish, as you call it," Jasper said in excitement. Emmett looked willing so he spoke up as well.

"I would love to as well! Jasper is the brains and I'm the muscles," Emmett said with pleading eyes towards the sisters.

"As long as you all promise to be on your best behavior, excluding all of the evil," Phoebe said glaring towards Rosaline who was the one who kidnapped Phoebe in the first place. All the Vampires nodded showing their brilliantly white teeth.

"Perfect! Our first Demon to vanquish would be..." but Piper was interrupted by a loud explosion from the second level. The whole group sprinted downstairs to see who or what made the noise. "The first Demon to vanquish would be my ex-boyfriend Jeremy, a warlock no less; and a Wendigo. How lovely?" Piper said as she descended down the stairs even more. "Leave him for me, go for the Wendigo." Paige, Phoebe and Prue went back upstairs thinking that the Vampires could kill a Wendigo. Jasper and Emmett jumped on the Wendigo whereas Jeremy blinked behind Piper who was ready for this.

"Witch! You may have killed me two fucking times, but as you know; the third time is the charm," Jeremy said.

"You really know how to pick the words don't you?" Piper said. And with a movement of her hands she blew Jeremy up, or she thought she did. Jeremy's body was enclosed in flames, seemingly Piper's fury and anger with Jeremy caused her to seize hold of a new power; molecular flammable combustion. The power to blow things up with fire produced.

"Powerful Witch," were Jeremy's last words before he blew up.

"Well that was easy," Piper said heading back up to the attic where she found her sisters and her husband, along with Phoebe's husband Coop. "Did you see where the Cullens' went?"

"They are all over the house, I take it, trying to get the Wendigo but apparently Abraxas made it so that this Wendigo was immune to next to anything. Did you see Carlisle's face when he couldn't kill it?"

"No, sorry. I was busy with an ex of mine," Piper said as she hugged Leo. "So Leo, did you get a hold of you know who? You know the one who can help us with the Vampire Queen?" Piper asked casually ignoring Phoebe's immediate reaction.

"Piper! You wouldn't," Phoebe protested.

"Oh she did hunny, in fact it was me who went to go get Cole," Coop said. Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Prue looked at Coop in utter disgust.

"Cole?" Prue and Paige said in sync. They both laughed realizing how much they have hated Cole in the past.

"Yes, Cole. That is my name. I used to be known as Belthazor but I am currently known as The Source; judging on how Coop here returned me from the afterlife," Cole Turner said as he shimmered into the attic.

"Cole! You have your powers with you?" Phoebe asked in both shock and disgust. She started to pace back and forth hearing the occasional crashing of the Vampires against the furniture and also the occasional screams of the Wendigo.

"Of course, and Leo was right Piper. I could have reclaimed my throne as the Source, and I did. But I am the Good Source, so to speak," Cole laughed. "judging on how the Source is short for the Source of All Evil." Cole shook his head.

"Why did you bring him here after all?" Paige asked as she eyed Cole with suspicion, Prue was giving Cole the same look.

"Well, Paige, he was the last one to have a full fledged conversation with the Vampire Queen. He, I am hoping," Piper added as she spoke, "has some information regarding..." this time Piper was immediately cut off by Edward.

"Her name is Chloe, she is not evil. In fact she is very good," Edward explained eyeing Cole with much hatred.

"Her name is not Chloe you foolish boy, her name is Cassandra," Cole said. As he said this him and Edward were circling around each other. Vampire against Demon, fairly even odds. But the risk never would take place.

"Cassandra? The old queen?" Edward asked as his golden eyes turned to pitch black.

"What do you mean old queen?" Cole asked, but then he turned towards the Charmed Ones with much embarrassment.

"Sorry Cole, we forgot that we vanquished Cassandra. But you could still help us by giving us some information on what you and her last spoke of," Piper said. Phoebe was hesitant to say anything to her ex-husband.

"I will try to tell you but the truth is I don't really remember," Cole said. At this Edward eyed Cole up and down and gave a sort of snicker which Cole resented. "The last thing Cassandra told me was that she was aiming towards the death of the Charmed Ones. And she also said that if I failed, if she failed, then she would obviously get vanquished and this Chloe, her sister, would take her place." Cole stopped.

"And?" Phoebe prodded.

"Cassandra did all she could in her power to kill you three, who could blame her?" As Cole said this all four sisters glared at him. "You know what I mean." Relief spread across the sister's faces.

"Is that it?" Piper asked as she continued to pace the attic though it was getting quite crowded.

"Yes, and I have come to realize that as the Source I have to aim towards the death of you all again. Sorry Phoebe that you couldn't love me more," Cole said. Obviously his love for Phoebe had dissolved through his greed. Coop ran at Cole but all Cole had to do was shimmer in and out of place. "Honestly, a Cupid against a Demon? No." Just then the whole Cullen family, excluding Edward, had run back up to the attic. Bella was nowhere to be found.

"Edward! Bella got injured by that beast, what was it, Wendigo?" Rosaline said with much panic in her voice. Edward ignored the battle in the attic and ran to go to Bella's side almost immediately. Within a second or two he was downstairs in the living room at Bella's side. Cole was not finished yet.

"The Charmed Ones, their death will go down in History. I can see it now, in the Underworld everyone will be glad to know that it was at a Cupid's hand that killed the Charmed Ones. Of course, with major help through the Source," Cole said. He then started throwing both plasma and fireballs but not at the sisters, he threw one at Leo's chest and then Prue. Of course Prue was already dead, and so was Leo; technically, but it was painful to see them explode.

"Prue is already dead," Piper said, her voice shaking slightly.

"True, and so is Leo, technically. But now it's just the Charmed Ones against the Source, not much of a match I think," Cole said. He then shimmered behind the sisters, quietly, and threw a plasma ball at Paige, an energy ball at Piper, and finally, a fireball at Phoebe. Each individual body grew in fire, then smoke, and vanished in a large explosion. Cole shimmered out of the attic triumphantly. It would take a while for Prue to recoil until she realize her whole family was now dead. Only Coop had escaped, alive.

"I see a minor scratch," Carlisle said eyeing Bella's wound. "No blood, leastways not a lot of blood. It looks as if the Wendigo just barely got her, but the point is he did and we need to find something to reverse this."

"I have an idea," said Alice speaking up for the first time. She had had a bad experience with Phoebe finding out that Alice wasn't the only one who could see the future, or the past; it was a disturbing selfish concept for her. "We could look through that Book of Shadows." Carlisle thought it over for a minute.

"Sure, but we have to ask the sisters first," Carlisle said. Just then a figure of a man appeared red in the living room.

"I tried all I can but nothing worked, the Charmed Ones are dead. Along with Leo, that's Piper's husband," Coop said out of breath.

"Calm down Coop," Edward began. "How did they die first of all?"

"Cole, that is Phoebe's ex-husband, vanquished the Charmed Ones. They didn't realize Cole would actually harm them, well they didn't realize he would vanquish them. I should have seen it coming," Coop said putting his hands to his face.

"We can bring them back, after all they are the most powerful Good Witches of the age," Edward said. He heard Coop mutter the word _was_. Edward shook his head. Just then Bella gave a sudden lurch, she fell off of the couch she was on and knelt over. Her brown eyes turned yellow and hair started to sprout everywhere. A transformation of some sort was taking place. She was turning into a Wendigo.

"Edward, go with Coop and Rosaline to the Book of Shadows and search for some way to bring the sisters back. Look for _everything_, we need them back right away," Carlisle said. Bella or the Wendigo then got up and smashed through the door exiting the Manor and going out into the night. "Esme and myself will follow Bella and try to find the other Wendigo; maybe if we kill the first Wendigo then Bella will be normal." Edward went up to Carlisle and shook him hard.

"Find the right Wendigo, be careful!" Edward yelled. Carlisle actually cried then. He smiled a warming smile and left with his wife Esme into the night with two flashlights. Edward was about to leave with Coop when a beautiful blonde appeared, her name was Billie Jenkins. She was another Witch. Coop explained her story briefly and set her and the other Cullens' to an assignment.

"Emmett and Jasper, we need you to vanquish another Demon," Coop said looking out the window. "In fact quite a few Demons," he said pointing outside. Outside on the lawn were two Grimlocks, a ghost, Nicholas; the warlock who stole the Charmed Ones' powers, and the Woogeyman more formally known as the Hollow. Jasper and Emmett looked hungry and had Billie follow them to kick some monster butt. Rosaline on the other hand was instructed to do something else, she was told to continue on to Phoenix to find the Vampire Queen. "Rosaline," Coop said, "Prue will be there waiting for you, count on it. Good luck." Coop then left with Edward to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows, this would prove to be hard.

Meanwhile, Outside...

"Oh, I know this one," Billie was saying aloud to herself. "Those are Grimlocks; they steal innocents' eye sights to be able to feed off of people's auras. Usually Piper would make a potion of poison but we don't have the right ingredients or the time," Billie said furious with herself. The two Vampires looked at each other with glee. They both ran at the Grimlocks as Billie screamed, they then sunk their teeth into the Grimlocks. A moment later it was as if they were dissolving like a negative print of a picture. Two down, three to go.

"That is a ghost; I believe he is the ghost of the Light House on the coast, his weaknesses I do not know." Billie sat down but then the Hollow consumed her and her alone. No one noticed anything. But then both the ghost and Nicholas approached the Vampires. The ghost sensed what Emmett and Jasper were and he then said the spell that would vanquish him immediately. It was rumored that Vampires have a sense like no other over ghosts. That held true with the Light House Ghost.

"That ghost may be weak, but I, as a warlock am not. I laugh in the face of Vampires, especially when I am wearing this protector's ring," Nicholas said. Jasper started to run in circles around Nicholas causing him to be dizzy. Nicholas's body spun faster and faster until the ring spun off and landed in the bushes. "I still have my powers," Nicholas said as he made the two Vampires hit the house. Emmett was now pissed off. He ran at Nicholas and bit him until he bled. Slowly, but surely, Nicholas would die of blood loss. And this too proved to be true. Jasper sensed Billie's sudden hostitly and tried to contain her but instead she knocked them on their side, far more powerful than them. She then disappeared into nothingness, how? Who knew?

Part Two:

"Wait a minute; everything is coming back into the book. Before it was almost all missing," Edward exclaimed as he began to flip through the pages faster than he already was. Coop looked outside to see with much gladness that everything and everyone had been vanquished, almost everything.

"That's because your siblings and Billie vanquished them, again. That proves that Vampires can be good," Coop said in a tone that showed that he meant well.

"Don't judge a Vampire by it's bite," Edward said. Coop started to laugh hysterically in a deep tone. "Now on a serious note, how do we get the Charmed Ones' back?" Edward asked slowly flipping through the Book of Shadows now. "Wait a minute, here. It is called _The Spell Of The Charmed Ones_. It says here that if the sisters three are to ever die, only can one thing bring them back. A spell by which three innocent souls repeat them, this can only be done so long as the Hollow, or the spiritual nexus is defeated and vanquished; or to say at the very least; banished." Edward stopped reading. "Do you think the Hollow is gone?" In answer to Edward's question a huge crashing noise came from way below the house causing the house to slightly flop.

"I guess not," Coop said hiding the Book of Shadows in a place where the Hollow would not find it.

"So I take it we have to defeat this Hollow?" Edward asked as himself and Coop headed downstairs to see that no one was there. They looked outside but it was quiet, except the occasional howl to the moon which possibly could be the Wendigo and the one Edward irrevocably loved; Bella Swan.

"Exactly, how we do that. I have no idea for the Book of Shadows won't tell us how until we actually defeat it, a bit ironic don't you think?" Coop asked worried with fear. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "We don't have to go after the Hollow, at least not now. We have to go after Cole, kill him and the sisters will be free!"

"Are you absolutely positive?" Edward questioned not believing that it was that simple.

"It's the Source of All Evil, of course I am. We just have to gather some allies to actually be able to vanquish the Source, that's it! Hold on," Coop said closing his eyes so as to think. Red light erupted around Edward until they reached a courtroom.

"Where on earth are we?" Edward asked completely confused and lost in other people's thoughts.

"We are in the Council of Allies, many magical beings vacate here to discuss the structure of the world and such," Coop explained as he walked towards a high bench where the magistrate sat. This magistrate was not of a human species, in fact he was known as an Elder; and sitting next to him was a Demon.

"Oh, so much hate in that one," Edward said clutching his forehead.

"An Empath?" Cain the Elder asked Coop. Coop shook his head no. "What is he then?"

"I believe I can be of some assistance when it comes to that. He is a Vampire, like myself," said a cold, cruel voice from the stands located on either side of the large black and desolate room. This Vampire's name was James; he was the one who attacked Bella two summers ago.

"Another Vampire? Why aren't you showing on our records?" Cain asked checking a large never-ending list of names.

"Because, we can hide ourselves at will, and we do," James answered for Edward. Edward swelled up inside ready to lunge at James, but glad that Bella was nowhere near in site.

"Speaking of which, Cain, I have a matter of higher importance," said a pudgy looking woman. She went by Dolores though no one had known her last name. She was a Witch. "I have recently found my other self and she is currently teaching at a school which no one else has heard of, she is wreaking havoc and we need to send someone out there to stop her!" Dolores exclaimed. Cain thought for a minute and then made a decision.

"We will send out the ogre-giant and have him follow that half-giant who should be returning from his trip to the Mountains of Hall soon," Cain said. He handed Dolores a slip and then pushed her away. "What can I do for you Coop?" He seemed glad that Coop was there.

"Myself and young Edward Cullen here need a favor," Coop said. Edward glared at Coop for calling him young for Edward knew that he himself was not and would never be young. He had to deal with this fact every day of his life. "We need to vanquish the Source and we need all the help we can get. We have sad news."

"Sad news? Which is?" Cain asked.

"The Charmed Ones are dead, I witnessed their death and tried all I could possibly manage, nothing worked. Leo is dead as well, well again at least," Coop said. Cain orbed himself, Coop and Edward as well to a private room no one else could reach.

"I am telling this to you in confidence Coop, and you too Edward," Cain began, both nodded, "Prue Halliwell, the first sister was never meant to die. Shax wasn't supposed to find her or her family, we made a mistake. Given the state of things I can overlook the most vital rule of all and do the worst, bring her back to life. As for the others, I will already be retired by then so I couldn't risk it."

"You can? You will? Thank you so much, not just for me but for the sisters and the innocent!" Coop exclaimed. He hugged Cain whom returned the favor.

"Well follow me you two if you want to save the Charmed Ones and vanquish the Source of All Evil," Cain said walking through a darkly lit passage way. This was it; this was the moment that depended on everything and everyone. Edward read Coop's thoughts and realized why he had changed his mind when it came to the plan that they had originally thought of.

"What on earth do you want us to do?" Coop asked as they entered a room which was filled with hundreds of hovering candles. This easily amused Edward.

"I think, in order to vanquish the Source, you need to go back to the Halliwell Manor and find the potion that would strip Cole of all of his powers. Once this happens, Cole will be invulnerable and any one of you two can easily kill him," Cain explained. Coop thought that this was a ridiculous and such obvious thing. Cain orbed the two back to the Halliwell Manor there to find it in shambles.

"What the hell happened here?" was all Edward could muster from a small voice Bella would not recognize. There were several tiny fires in different locations in the house. Coop then ran upstairs to Phoebe's old room. He searched for minutes looking for the Stripping Potion. He found it and all he needed now was to find the Source, he knew the perfect thing that would lure Cole back to the manor.

"Edward, we need to find your siblings and Billie. Billie has been infected with the Hollow and that is a power that, no matter who the Source is, the Source would thirst for it," Coop explained. He then searched around so as to see if Billie or the Hollow was anywhere nearby, it was just then that Edward sprinted; rather fast, out of the manor towards a huge shade of woods that continued on for miles. "Where are you going?"

"The Hollow is going to go for the next closest source, which considering Billie knows where the Wendigos are, it will be the Wendigos," Edward said. He was quite a ways now for Coop to even see his tiny, distant figure. Coop thought of Edward and not losing him also as an innocent and he vanished to a dark passage in the woods. There standing were Edward and Prue, two lovers reunited. They only stared at each other in sheer disbelief.

"Okay, moving on," Prue said. "I have been here for a while now, Carlisle tracked down both of the Wendigos. He needs Edward here to try to smell the scent of Bella in order to determine which Wendigo is which. Edward, continue; meanwhile, Coop, try to get to the Underworld to find the Source, we need him to consume the Hollow and as soon as possible." Coop looked utterly confused but followed orders and soon disappeared.

"Do you remember me, Miss Bowen?" Edward asked Prue calmly. She nodded.

"I do remember Edward, unfortunately. And that is why I gave you your abilities back. But what we have to focus on is that your current girlfriend is in trouble and we need to save her as soon as possible," Prue explained. Edward nodded as well and then sprinted off rushing past his family who were all gathered in the forest discreetly.

Edward put his nose on the ground smelling for something no other could smell, despite a Vampire. It took him around a minute but he suddenly found Bella and the other Wendigo. "Bella, come here Bella," Edward said as though she was a child. One of the Wendigos crept forward as Prue ran to where Edward was standing. She took out a flare gun and shot it at the Wendigo which was not creeping forward. The Wendigo got hit in the heart and it slowly but surely consumed the Wendigo which thus exploded into nothingness. Bella started to return back to her normal self, though the process had left her nude. Edward quickly covered Bella up so as not to have anyone else see.

"That only leaves the Hollow now, where is it?" Prue asked as they started to separate back from the forest.

"Where is the Hollow you say?" asked a menacing voice, Cole. "Why I will tell you that I have already consumed it. You weren't counting on that were you?" Cole's eyes then turned a dark black leaving his eyes hollow.

"Actually, that is what we were hoping for," Edward began as he thought of Coop. "in fact we were waiting for the opportune moment to do this!" Cole shimmered out but returned by Edward who had then run two miles away. He came back with the Stripping Potion Coop had thrown to him absentmindedly. He ran faster than a cheetah at Cole before he could shimmer or throw a fireball. He threw the potion at Cole who then knelt on the ground, in sheer agony.

"You bastard," was all Cole could say. Edward then, with much pleasure, sunk his teeth into Cole who rolled on the dirt now having blood cover his body. Edward took Bella into his arms, as Carlisle took Prue into his, and the both of them left the forest back to the Halliwell Manor. There waiting was a clean and rebuilt house along with Billie and Leo, and the Charmed Ones. Piper looked distraught.

"I can not believe Cole managed to kill us, his new powers were just too much," Piper said crying into Leo's chest.

"It's not your fault, although I did warn you," Leo added as a small joke.

"The thing is that now it is all over, but there is a matter of importance that we have to get to," Carlisle said as he was eyeing each individual sister.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked as she started to take Bella upstairs to get some of her old clothes.

"The Vampire Queen, us Vampires still have to deal with her you know," Edward said as he tried to follow Bella upstairs; Phoebe stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot! I sent Rosaline to Phoenix; we need to get there and fast."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem, I mean after all. You are now dealing with the Power of Four," Prue said as she came back into the living room.

"What do you mean Power of Four?" Esme had asked, she was Carlisle's wife.

"Well the Charmed Ones are known as the Power of Three, so if the other original sister is alive again, the Power of Four," Paige said without really thinking about what she was saying. It was just then that the sisters realized the amazing truth.

"Prue? You're actually alive?" Piper asked in amazement. Phoebe came running down the stairs with Bella half dressed for she had heard the news.

"That is wonderful, that is more than wonderful. Well, words can't describe it," Phoebe said as she hugged all Prue, Piper and Paige.

"Well, how are we going to break this to the world? According to Darryl we are Witches and he has threatened to expose us for all he went through," Piper said.

"We have dealt with pretending to be dead before, remember. Why not have Prue have fake her death for twelve years so as just to avoid Andy?" Phoebe said.

"That is perfect. And from what you have told me it would be perfect for Andy would have thought not to be killed by Prue," Paige said. She had been very much involved with Prue's life lately.

Prue paced back and forth wondering if whether or not her sisters would truly do this for her. Then again she thought that Paige had proved that she loved her and she already knew that Piper and Phoebe had love for her. Phoebe had basically turned into the old Prue. What a nice thought. "Okay, I suppose I can start my job once again at Buckland's. I am sure they will be shocked, in fact I know they will."

"Perfect, we are now known as the Power of Four," Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue said all simultaneously. The largest source of good magic has just been added by one.

Epilogue: The Power Of Four Vs. The Vampire Queen

"We can get to Arizona easily, just by Orbing," Paige explained. She was in the kitchen with Esme and Bella making potions to go against the Vampire Queen.

"Okay, I am once again confused. I have absolutely no idea what we are doing. You said we were making what again?" Esme asked as she walked around the kitchen looking at the vials Paige was filling up.

"Potions to help vanquish the Vampire Queen," said Paige as she handed both Bella and Esme a vial filled with a green like solution.

"Potions? Vanquish the Vampire Queen? I am sorry but there is just no way that you can vanquish the Vampire Queen, least ways not yet. For crying out loud we don't even have our abilities back yet!" Esme screamed. Both Bella and Paige hid a snicker.

"I am sorry Esme, but don't you already have your abilities back? At least Edward and Carlisle do," explained Paige as she went out to the living room to find the Cullens' and her sisters.

"So, what is going to happen; exactly?" Edward asked as he approached Bella.

"Well, we are going to orb you and your family to where Rosaline is and once you are there, you are going to go and kill the Vampire Queen," Piper explained looking nervously at both Phoebe and Alice. She was worried that something would soon happen, and happen it did. Both Phoebe and Alice stared off into the distance. It took a minute or two but the two of them had regained conscience thought. They both had had premonitions.

"Everything will be fine," both Alice and Phoebe said. They then laughed simultaneously as well as causing a sheer eeriness.

"What do you mean everything will be fine? Did you both have a premonition?" Piper asked.

"No of course not, I mean we are not psychics at all," Alice joked.

"Well, I do suppose it is a good thing that both of you have gotten along so well," Carlisle said though he still looked eager enough to leave.

"Truth be told, Phoebe here is one of the few that I can call my friend. In fact she is my only friend," Alice said.

"That's really nice to know," Phoebe said as she gave Alice a hug, which Alice returned gratefully.

"What exactly did you all see in your premonitions?" Piper asked as she started to pace the living room so as to wait for a sign.

"We saw the Vampire Queen dead, and we also saw that it was not at the hands of the Cullen family, no offense," Phoebe added to Carlisle, Alice and the rest.

"So we have to let the Charmed Ones with their Power of Four defeat the Vampire Queen, while we watch and do absolutely nothing?" Edward asked his voice seeming to be very furious.

"That is the name of the game," Piper said wondering why Edward sounded so rude. She then rethought what she had said. "I suppose you could be sort of a distraction enough to have us get in, throw the potions, and get out."

"Hold on, what about the other Vampires who will be there? They can surely overpower you, and quite easily too. I mean over a billion Vampires will be there," Carlisle said.

"Over a billion Vampires will be there? Will they at any point turn into bats?" Piper asked. "Because if that is the case, then I can just blow them up."

"Vampires only turn into bats, contrary to popular belief, when there is an Eclipse. That will only happen when…" for the first time so long as Edward could remember, he was cut off in mid sentence by Paige.

"We vanquish the Vampire Queen. Let's get down to Arizona as fast as possible, the earlier the better. In fact the other Vampires will show up and just leave once they realize that the beloved Chloe is now dead," Paige said.

"Let's get going then; we'll catch up with Rosaline to see what she has found out," Paige said. She waved her hand and sent the Cullens' to Phoenix, Arizona through orbs. She then grabbed Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Prue's hands and orbed out of the Halliwell Manor leaving no one behind.

"There is absolutely no way I am going to get used to this fast traveling, though ourselves can travel fast as well," Edward said. He looked around and saw that they indeed were in Phoenix. The sun was shining bright and the Cullens' were glistening in the sun.

"Woah, quite the breathtaking view," Prue exclaimed as she examined each individual Cullen. Just then did Rosaline come sprinting from behind a large bush, she looked out of breath and very fearful of what she may have just seen.

"Rosaline can not talk," Carlisle said with much fear in his voice. He paused as Rosaline came up to Carlisle and gave him a hug.

"In fact she can't talk because the Vampire Queen has taken her voice away, why? Who can tell?" Edward said more to himself than to any other person who was with him.

"I have a theory," Carlisle said. "It is known to us Vampires that the Vampire Queen, no matter whom she is, will not harm any of her children or another Vampire. Even if that Vampire is threatening her life she will not harm him or her. So obviously Rosaline heard something she mustn't have or saw something she mustn't have and Chloe took away her voice; you know, so as to not have her reveal it." Carlisle finished talking, he was out of breath.

"That is quite a good theory Carlisle, in fact I believe it to be true. There is only one thing wrong with that," said the most luscious voice anyone had ever heard, it was Chloe the Vampire Queen.

"Chloe, I am not worthy," Carlisle said as he and the rest of the Cullens' bowed. The sisters chose not to.

"You are correct, you are not worthy nor will you ever be, but get on your feet," Chloe said. Carlisle did as told along with the rest of the Cullens'. "Again I mention your theory, there is but one thing wrong. I am not afraid of harming my children."

"No offense, but it is quite impossible for you to harm any of your children. You are not allowed to," Edward said as he spoke up to Chloe.

"I am not allowed to? And who says?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

"We do if you want to start something," Paige said eyeing the Vampire Queen.

"You have got to be kidding me, the Charmed Ones? When it comes to me, you all are nothing. Trust me, Belthazor told me everything I need to know," Chloe explained.

"I can't believe he told her about Prue coming back to life!" Paige roared in anger. These words had upset Chloe.

"Excuse me? Belthazor failed to mention that news," Chloe said in shock and disbelief.

"Oho, he failed to tell you that I was alive?" Prue said. "Well in that case, let me take the liberty to help with your death!" Prue then made Chloe slam into a dark, circular passage. It was the entry to the cave.

"You'll pay for that Witch!" Chloe screamed. "Children! Attack!" A million bats came flying out of the cave towards the sisters, they turned towards the Cullens' but in their place were a group of bats, and Chloe had said the magic word that triggered their transformation.

"Don't panic, don't panic," Piper said. She then herself panicked and ran away from the scene, or she tried; only to have Paige orb in front of her to stop her. "I will blow you up in flames, don't think I won't!"

"That's it Piper! Your new power! Chloe doesn't know that you can blow things up with fire as an added cause!" Prue exclaimed as Paige dragged Piper back.

"Not only will be able to kill the bats but you will also be able to vanquish the Vampire Queen, again," Phoebe said, adding the word again.

"One problem though," said the quiet voice of Bella. "How will we know which one is my boyfriend and his family?"

"Bella has a good point, but for now Bella, you have to get out of here. Edward warned me that you were not supposed to be anywhere near Chloe," Phoebe explained remembering that Edward had indeed told her that very thing not just hours ago. Bella was hesitant but she then fell back into a thing of bushes.

"Now, how do we tell?" Piper asked. She was looking at the herd of bats she just realized were circling them.

"I know!" Prue exclaimed. "Edward has golden eyes, that which represents his family's eye color as well. Look for gold!" Paige, Phoebe and Piper examined the skies until they found seven bats in a smaller, tighter circle with golden yellow eyes, the Cullens'.

"There they are Piper! Try your best not to hit the Cullens'!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper then began to blow up each individual bat with fire being produced. 100, 200, 300, 400 and so on until Piper was exhausted and Prue took over.

"Paige, let's go for the Vampire Queen. She may leave at any moment," Phoebe said. And as soon as she did Chloe started to disappear, but not before Paige orbed to the spot where she was. In this amount of time the whole Vampire Clan had been wiped out, excluding the Cullens'.

"So you have killed my children, that only leaves me," Chloe said struggling. Phoebe kicked Chloe in her chest making Chloe fly up. She was now stuck in the circle with the Cullens'. Prue spun Chloe around until she was out of the circle having Paige orb Chloe to Piper. Piper positioned her hands slowly waiting until Chloe was in her sight of vision. CRACK! Chloe's body was split into two by Piper with her new power, how? Who knew?

"That was interesting," Paige said as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"It certainly was," said the voice of Edward. Him and his family had returned to normal only to have Bella come up and hug them all.

"It also was the Power of Four coming together to help a group of innocents," Prue said calmly.

"And help you did," Carlisle said. "If there is anything we can do for you, we'd be more than happy to. Anything at all."

"There is nothing, trust us. We have come to accept and realize that we can only help and expect nothing back, that is what we do and that is what we will continue to do until our dying days," Prue said.

"I suppose there could be one thing though. If you ever need help, we'll be there for you. Quick, fast, and in a hurry," Paige said waving goodbye to the Cullens'.

"Thank you so much, but I think our life is fine; for now," Carlisle said as he waved goodbye to the Charmed Ones. Paige grabbed on to Prue, Phoebe and Piper's hands and then orbed back to the Manor there to find Leo and Coop. Another treacherous journey, done.

"Edward, will you please reconsider? I do not want to have to spend my life with you looking so young, yet being so old. I love you and you love me, why can I not spend the rest of eternity with you?" Bella pleaded with Edward as Carlisle was driving them back to Forks, Washington in a limousine the sister's had accidentally orbed to Arizona.

Edward looked towards his father, then towards his mother. Carlisle then nodded towards Edward and Edward smiled the smile that made Bella quiver. "Are you sure?" Edward asked Carlisle, again he nodded. "Okay Bella, your wish has come true," Edward began. "The only problem is, the place where we are going to take you for the initiation is quite a ways away. Are you up for a long journey?"

"I am up for anything so long as I can spend an eternity with you," Bella said kissing once again Edward's cold, icy lips.

"Oh really?" Edward said his voice rising ever so slightly. Bella rolled her eyes in disgust while punching Edward on his shoulder. Everyone in the car laughed. "I am only kidding, we can wait a couple of days; right?"

"Edward, now seriously? Where is it that we have to go?" Bella asked as she put her head against his chest.

"Truth be told, our family of Vampires do not know the name; or not the full name as so many claim they known. All we do know is that in order to become a Vampire you have to be positioned in this place at a certain time during Twilight. We will be doing it in an Astronomy Tower," Edward explained thoroughly.

"Astronomy, the study of stars and planets," Bella said slowly to her self. The Cullen family, again, did nothing but laugh. Bella felt embarrassed.

"Anyway," Edward began again. "We have a friend who has claimed to been to this place and we will be traveling with him on this small excursion. He goes by the name of Leo Wyatt, I believe he was with the Charmed Ones when we were dealing with the whole mess at their Manor. Anyway, he says that the name of place we are going to is called Hogwarts."

"Is that it? That can't be all he told you," Bella prodded.

"Well he did mention one other thing, he said that this place was full of magic that we should not be tempered to mess with. He told us to be careful, and to be careful he will be joining us," Edward said.

"Aha, I see. So who is doing this ritual, is it Leo?" Bella asked.

"I wish it was, I at least know him a little bit. No, it is someone by the name of Severus Snape, Leo says he has a bad feeling about him." Edward's last word rang into the night. Bella said that name several times in her head, Severus Snape. She also ran over the idea that he worked at some place named Hogwarts. Interesting.


End file.
